


Gone Fishing

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blushing, Dildos, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mishaps, Object Insertion, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Goten goes to Trunks with a very serious, very embarrassing problem. Trunks tries to help.





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rakinoralrec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakinoralrec/gifts).



> My buddy, Prismakakkerra, asked me to write something dirty for them. Inspiration was on my side for a change.
> 
> Prisma came up with the title and it just fits so beautifully!

"Trunks! I need your help!" Goten came dashing into the purple haired boy's room.

 

Trunks immediately put down his dirty magazine and intended to hide it. Luckily, his friend was too wrapped up in his own anxiety to even notice, "what's wrong, Goten?"

 

"I..." Goten blushed a deep red and remained quiet.

 

"How can I help you if you don't tell me?" Trunks stood from his bed and put an arm on his friend's shoulder.

 

Goten sighed, "Ican'tgetthisthingoutofmyass."

 

"What was that?"

 

"I HAVE A FUCKING DILDO STUCK INSIDE MY ASS!" Goten weeped.

 

"Oh. Oooooh." Trunks removed his hand from Goten's shoulder and started twirling his fingers.

 

"Well?!" Goten whined.

 

"Well- What- What do you want me to do?!" Trunks waved his hands in the air.

 

"HELP ME GET IT OUT!" Goten grabbed his own hair, almost pulling it out.

 

"HOW-" Trunks took a deep breath. "How do you think I can help you?"

 

Goten started pacing the room, albeit, in a funny manner, "you can figure something out. Don't you have a tool or something that can- DIG in there and fish it out?!"

 

Trunks grimaced. "I have a pair of thongs in the workshop... Let's go."

 

He had to help his best friend, however embarrassing the situation was, he was sure it was more for Goten than for himself.

Goten followed the other boy, limping down to the workshop. Trunks grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol on the way down, much to Goten's shocked expression.

 

"What? I have to disinfect it." 

 

"Oh. Sorry, I'm kinda paranoid right now and I didn't know what you were going to do with that bottle..."

 

Trunks scoffed and opened a few drawers before finding the one where he kept his tongs. He also grabbed a bottle of lube.

 

"Ok. Um-" Trunks started to blush. "Turn around?"

 

Goten turned around and kept looking at his friend from over his shoulder.

 

"I uh- Need you to drop your pants." Goten slowly unbuckled his baggy trousers and let them drop.

 

"And your underw- Oh, GOOD GODS, you don't have underwear. Okay." Trunks blushed down to his feet.

 

"What are you going to do, Trunks?" Goten said in a shaky voice.

 

"I'll explain every step of the way. Just- You know... Relax"

 

"RELAX?!"

 

"Yeah, I know how that sounds. But if we're gonna make this work you gotta just- Just- Just breath, okay?!"

 

Goten took deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate.

 

"I'm disinfecting the tongs." Trunks spilled some alcohol on the tool, then wiped it with a clean towel.

 

"I'm putting the lube on-"

 

"Don't narrate every single step!" Goten complained, "just tell me when... You're about to stick them inside..."

 

"FINE." Trunks lubed up the tongs and crouched on the floor, coming face to face [rather, face to ass] with his friend's bum. Trunks stared at the derriere in front of him and gulped. It was a fine looking ass.

 

"I-I-I'm gonna... You have to- Bend over. For me." Trunks stuttered.

 

Goten couldn't turn any redder. He bent over and placed his hands on the desk in front of him. "Like this?" The words came out before his brain could process and Goten wanted to die for sounding like a cliche hentai school girl.

 

"That's good. Spread your legs more?" Trunks asked as professionally as the inexperienced teen could be.

 

Trunks felt his blush get more intense as he gazed upon his friend's asshole. It was pink and swollen. The lube Goten must've used earlier still glistened in the light of the workshop. All in all, it was a glorious asshole, Trunks concluded, licking his lips.

 

"Uhh... Kay. I'm gonna need to stretch you to- AHEM- Accommodate the tongs..." Trunks quickly grabbed a pair of surgical gloves from a box inside a desk drawer and put one on. He had the hindsight to lube up the glove as well.

Trunks brought his fingers to Goten's puffy hole and touched it. He felt his friend tense and sputter a few curse words as Trunks inserted one finger.

Goten was so warm inside, Trunks thought to himself. And tight! The purple haired teen felt his own body getting hotter. A bead of sweat started forming at the top of his temple.

The fingers went in deeper. Trunks tried to feel for the dildo, but he couldn't reach it.

 

"Just how far inside is this thing?!"

 

"I wouldn't have COME here if I could reach it!" Goten gritted out.

 

Trunks let out a breath of air he was holding, and removed his fingers. "I have to feel where the dildo is so I can have an idea of how far in the tongs must go. I need to stretch you m-more."

 

Goten lowered his head and growled, "I honestly don't care anymore. Do what you gotta do and I'll survive. I'll come out stronger from this experience."

 

"Fine." Trunks replied. He knew he should try comforting his friend instead of snapping at him, but honestly, they both needed comforting at the moment. Both were high strung about now.

 

"I'm gonna try reaching in with three fingers, ok?"

 

Goten slumped on the desk and let out a muffled 'fiiiiiine'.

 

Trunks removed his fingers and added more lube to three of them. "Here goes..."

 

Three fingers went in. Goten let out a sigh. Trunks wanted to die.

After a moment of fishing around, Trunks let out an exasperated 'I still can't reach it' and removed his hand again.

 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Goten cursed banging softly on the desk.

 

"I'm gonna have to stick my whole hand in there..." Trunks mused.

 

Goten's head snapped up and turned around, "you mean FIST ME?!"

 

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!"

 

"How else would you call it?!"

 

"I don't fucking know! Just not- That. Bend over." Trunks said while he applied more lube to his glove.

 

At this point, he doubted he would even need the tongs. If he could reach the dildo and pull it out...

 

"Breath, Goten. And relax."

 

"Will you just shut up and do it?!" Goten cried.

 

Trunks frowned and positioned his fingers at Goten's entrance, and started pushing in. It was a tight fit, and Goten whimpered a couple of times. 

 

"Oh, gods~" Goten TRIED not to moan. And Trunks tried not to pay attention to his own straining arousal.

 

"What the fuck are you two doing?!"

 

"DAD?!" Trunks croaked.

 

"OH, SHIT!"

 

"Dad, i-it's not what it looks like!"

 

"You have your entire fist inside Kakarot's brat. What is it supposed to look like?" Vegeta neared the two trembling teens.

 

Trunks was very tempted to snatch his hand out of his friend's ass, but didn't want to tear Goten a new one.

 

"It's n-not like that... Goten?" Trunks turned to his friend for help.

 

"I have a toy stuck up there, Mr. Vegeta. Trunks is just helping me get it out."

 

Trunks watched as a series of emotions passed through the usually stoic Saiyan's face, finally settling into one.

 

Vegeta roared in laughter.

 

"Oh, but this is precious! Kakarot's youngest son, sticking things up his ass- HAHAHAHAHA!"

 

"Daaaaad~" Trunks whined. This was the last thing they needed; Vegeta's mockery.

 

"No, no- How many hands does it take to pull out a dildo from Kakarot's brat's ass?"

 

"DAD!" Trunks shouted to get the Saiyan to sober up.

 

"Alright. Let us see how well you fare." Vegeta pulled up a chair and sat down. The two Demi Saiyans were mortified.

 

"You- You're gonna watch?!" Trunks squealed in dismay.

 

"Mr. Vegeta, I'm-"

 

"Not humiliated enough." Vegeta interrupted. "I shall see how my spawn helps his friend out in his time of need."

 

Trunks was starting to get pissed, "if this is some way to get back at Goku-"

 

"Never you mind what I do in my spare time with that oaf. Continue your work, boy." That was a command, one that Trunks was reluctant to disobey.

 

"Goten?"

 

His friend was in tears, "just- get it out, Trunks. I can't stand being scrutinized while my pants are around my ankles."

 

Trunks bit back any remarks he wanted to through at the full blooded Saiyan and continued trying to fish out the toy.

 

"I TOUCHED IT!" He cheered. Finally, he knew where the toy was. Now he just needed to wrap his hand around it somehow.

 

"It is not going to work." Vegeta crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the kids.

 

"What's not going to work?" Goten asked miserably.

 

"Trunks will not be able to pull it out like that without hurting you." Vegeta got up from his seat and approached the two boys. He crouched next to Trunks and examined his son's arm. It was buried almost halfway! "As you wrap your hand around the object, you shall cause your friend great discomfort. It will not be enough to cause tearing-"

 

"T-TEARING?!" Goten squeaked.

 

"-But it will leave your friend sore and unable to walk for a few days."

 

"Then I'll use the tongs-"

 

"No good either. Those tongs are not strong enough to pull out the toy."

 

"Then tell me! What can we do?"

 

Trunks was desperate, his erection had long died, but he would be damned if it returned whilst his own father was right next to him.

 

"Take your hand out." Vegeta ordered.

 

Trunks let out a breath of air and slowly pulled his hand out. Goten started panicking.

 

"Wha- What's gonna happen now?!"

 

"At ease, brat. I shall help you get that infernal thing out."

 

Goten wasn't sure about letting the grown man help him with this particular situation. "I-"

 

"It will be painless and much better than shoving more things inside you."

 

Vegeta gently pushed Trunks to the side and reached between Goten's spread legs towards his stomach. Vegeta then focused a ball of ki that slowly passed through Goten's skin.

The ball of ki pushed the dildo towards the exit.

When Trunks saw the base coming out he almost screamed in joy. Goten felt relieved as well.

Soon the dildo was out of Goten's body and the teen couldn't pull his pants up fast enough.

 

"Thanks. Mr. Vegeta! How can I ever repay you?"

 

"That was awesome, dad. How did you know to do that."

 

Vegeta smirked and stood up. "Intuition." He replied simply as he left the two teens.

 

  
\-------

 

  
Later in the week, two Saiyans were wrapping up their warm up and getting ready to spar.

 

  
"Before we spar, I must tell you, Kakarot."

 

"Tell me what, 'Geta?"

 

"You remember what happened to you last month? When you came to me for help?"

 

"Oh, yeah! That time. How can I ever forget?"

 

"Your youngest brat had the same problem..."

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
